


A Lei do Amor

by kalinebogard



Series: Marriage Law [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom kiba, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Law Challenge, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pain, Pregnancy, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Soulmates, Top Shino, after war, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: A Guerra acabou, mas seus efeitos foram devastadores. Tantos shifters morreram... tantos bravos e corajosos guerreiros...As vilas espalhadas pelo continente demorariam um tempo incalculável para se recuperar.Com intenção de evitar consequências ainda piores, uma lei ancestral foi clamada.Marriage Law.Amigos ou mesmo meros conhecidos, shifters que sequer se imaginaram juntos antes seriam obrigados a casar e a prover, pelo menos, uma criança e assim garantir a próxima geração do Pack.E que se cumpra a lei.





	1. Chapter 1

Aburame Shino obteve acesso fácil à ala de conferências do Conselho de Konoha. Foi só chegar e entrar. Estava sendo esperado. Entre os poucos shifters que ali estavam, o clima era pesado. Tantos morreram na guerra, antes que ela encontrasse o fim...

A vila demoraria décadas para se recuperar das lamentáveis perdas.

Chegou à sala do Hokage, bateu na porta e esperou o sinal para entrar.

— Bem vindo, Aburame-kun — o velho homem cumprimentou com uma expressão de acolhimento — Por favor, sente-se.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira. Os olhos atrás dos óculos correram pelas pilhas assustadoras de pergaminhos sobre a mesa do líder de Konoha. Parecia trabalho o suficiente para enterrar uma pessoa por um bom tempo.

— Jovem Aburame-kun, — o homem começou — agradeço que esteja aqui. E antes de explicar o problema quero deixar bem claro que fizemos todo o possível para encontrar uma alternativa. Não foi possível.

— Alternativa para quê?

Sarutobi recostou-se na cadeira, os dedos grandes cruzaram-se sobre a mesa entre as pilhas de pergaminhos e ele suspirou:

— A guerra acabou há pouco tempo. Houve muitas baixas entre os shifters, Aburame-kun. Estamos sendo pressionados a esse respeito.

— Imagino que sim — Shino meneou a cabeça — Fizemos tudo o que era possível para acabar com a guerra, mas o preço foi alto.

— E como foi. Principalmente... — ele hesitou — Principalmente o número de vidas perdidas. Muitos homens, mulheres e crianças, vítimas que não pudemos proteger.

— Hn — Shino respondeu sem entender bem o assunto que o trouxera ali.

Sarutobi respirou fundo mais uma vez. Tivera aquela conversa com outros poucos shifters no decorrer do dia. A novidade ainda não se espalhara, mas em breve estaria em todas as conversas de Konoha.

— Há uma regra, uma lei na verdade, que data da Revolução Primordial, que foi clamada na Primeira Guerra e está sendo novamente clamada.

— Uma lei? — o jovem shifter não entendia como aquilo podia afetá-lo — Que lei?

— A Marriage Law. Uma lei que tenta apressar os vínculos e garantir a sobrevivência da nossa espécie através da reprodução imediata entre os casais.

Shino analisou o que tinha ouvido por alguns segundos. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou:

— Marriage Law? Quer dizer que o senhor me chamou aqui pra dizer que eu tenho que me casar? É isso? — a mente racional já calculava todas as implicações que poderiam cair sobre si.

Mas o Hokage pestanejou um pouco. Aquela lei antiga era desconhecida pela maioria da comunidade shifter, tantos anos se passaram desde a última vez que entrara em vigor, que ninguém mais se lembrava:

— É um pouco mais complicado que isso, Aburame-kun.

— Então peço que me explique — o tom de voz não revelou nada além de neutralidade.

— Veja bem. Essa lei obriga os maiores de idade a encontrarem um parceiro em idade reprodutora e estabelecer um vínculo mesmo que temporário. Você já fez dezoito anos, Aburame-kun. Por isso está sujeito a lei.

— Como eu disse: quer dizer que terei que me casar?

— Vou explicá-la melhor. A lei só entra em vigor após grandes conflitos. E nós terminamos de passar por uma guerra ano passado, ainda não nos recuperamos. Perdemos muitos shifters nos combates. A lei entra em vigor para garantir o nascimento de mais filhotes em menos tempo.

Aburame Shino piscou um tanto surpreso, ainda que os óculos de sol ajudassem a manter a aparência impassível. Filhotes...

Nunca ouvira falar naquela regra, não conhecia nenhuma garota a quem poderia pedir em casamento. Hinata? Não, ela era apaixonada por Naruto. Sakura...? Mesmo que a garota não fosse apaixonada por Sasuke, sua personalidade era incompatível com a de Shino.

Ainda estava reorganizando sua vida após a vitória de Konoha contra Orochimaru. Tudo era uma bagunça, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Lutara bravamente, perdera amigos, parentes, membros do Clã Aburame, inclusive seu próprio pai e último parente de sangue que tivera.

Um casamento antecipado não estava em seus planos.

— Aburame-kun — o Hokage continuou — Quero deixar algumas coisas claras antes de formalizar o pedido. Você é um dos poucos Alphas em idade reprodutora que continua solteiro. A lei afeta apenas os solteiros, por isso está aqui hoje. Alphas podem criar um vínculo, ainda que temporário, com Betas e Ômegas. Alphas tem prioridade. Depois que todos os Alphas solteiros na idade reprodutora tiverem um par, será a vez dos Betas escolherem também, caso reste algum que se encaixe no perfil. A Lei obriga a todos os maiores de idade a contribuírem com ao menos um filhote. Não necessariamente um casamento, mas uma união temporária.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Fora criado desde criança nas leis do Clã. Ainda que tal Marriage Law fosse uma novidade, Shino não era homem de se rebelar. Era um Alpha e futuro líder do Clã Aburame, jamais fugiria dos deveres.

Acabou pensando nos amigos de time. Kiba era menor de idade e, pelas palavras do Hokage até então, o garoto estava desobrigado de submeter-se. O pensamente fez o coração pesar, vítima de uma insondável tristeza. Mudou o foco dos pensamentos, não querendo seguir pelo caminho que seus sentimentos escolheram.

Já Hinata era maior de idade e precisaria obedecer. Também havia outros amigos que responderiam a lei.

— Como funciona? O vínculo temporário...?

— Excelente pergunta, meu jovem — o homem desviou os olhos para a janela por um segundo, refletindo na resposta similar que já dera a seis Alphas que passaram por sua sala no decorrer do dia, embora homens e mulheres mais velhos, e já com parceiros em vista. Fora mais fácil. Agora era a vez dos mais jovens e descompromissados — A Lei exige que todo shifter em idade apropriada se vincule pelo período mínimo de um ano, e durante esse tempo abençoe a vila com uma criança. Depois o vinculo pode ser desfeito ou não.

A explicação era simples, mas trouxe uma dúvida a Shino.

— Um ano? E se não ocorrer a... gravidez? — hesitou um pouco antes da palavra que começou a penetrar em sua mente e assustá-lo um pouco. A verdade vinha a si aos pouquinhos. Tinha apenas dezoito anos, lutara uma guerra da qual nem se recuperara e... precisaria ser pai!

— Nesse caso, o período se prorroga por mais um ano, e o casal é monitorado de perto por membros designados pelo Conselho. O vinculo só pode ser desfeito com o nascimento de um filhote.

— Tenho que... ser pai... — acabou exclamando um pensamento que pouco a pouco se mostrava mais assustador do que ir para a batalha.

— Sim, Aburame-kun. O senhor e todos os shifters que se enquadram na lei. Perdemos bons e valorosos guerreiros, amigos e irmãos. Não é o momento mais certo para celebrações e festas, ainda que vencer seja motivo para tanto. Os vínculos que acontecerão tem o único objetivo de evitar a extinção em Konoha. Outras vilas já estão fazendo ajustes nesse sentido. Não podemos mais protelar a Marriage Law.

— Não tenho compromisso com ninguém. Então...

O Hokage acenou com a cabeça e puxou um pergaminho da pilha, cuidando para que ela não desmoronasse. Leu rapidamente antes de oferecê-la ao rapaz. Shino pegou o papel e se pôs a ler com curiosidade.

— São os nomes dos shifters solteiros e em idade de reprodução. Os compatíveis com a sua idade, Aburame-kun, claro. Queremos unir casais com a possibilidade de um vínculo para a vida toda, não apenas temporário. Verá alguns nomes conhecidos com os quais talvez já tenha certa afinidade.

Shino não disse nada. Quase sorriu ao ler o nome de Hyuuga Neji no topo da lista. O rapaz mais velho era um Beta puro da linhagem Hyuuga, assim como Hinata, prima do rapaz. Obviamente não poderia escolhê-lo (nem queria, claro). Precisava escolher uma fêmea, já que a intenção do vínculo era gerar um filhote.

Continuou a ler os nomes sem grande interesse, já preparado mais ou menos para o que o encontraria. Jamais faria vinculo permanente com os nomes ali escritos. Como o Hokage tão bem intuía, havia alguém que tinha sua afinidade. E não fosse pelo detalhe da idade, poderia sim considerar se unir a ele, já que, apesar de macho se tratava de um Omega.

Mas como Aburame Shino era um azarado, por questão de meses, o alvo de seu secreto interesse não seria obrigado a...

Acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas sem entender. Como o nome dele estava ali? O rapaz em quem pensava tinha apenas dezessete anos!

— Kiba... — acabou voltando os olhos para o Hokage, com uma indagação escondida pelas lentes escuras — Ele ainda é menor de idade.

Sarutobi cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. Um sorriso brincou de leve por seus lábios, ainda que de forma quase imperceptível.

— A lei tem um Parágrafo Único de emergência, Ômegas são obrigados a prestar serviço, independente da idade; desde que já tenham entrado no período fértil a pelo menos um ano.

— Então... — Shino, surpreso de um modo que dificilmente se sentia, acabou gaguejando. Que revelação inusitada!

Sarutobi ergueu uma sobrancelha e aguardou, sabendo graças aos anos de experiência, que aquele jovem Alpha acabara de escolher seu par junto ao qual responderia as exigências da lei.

A lei que traria vida nova a Konoha e ajudaria a curar todas as feridas deixadas pela guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuzuka Kiba achava que estava enrascado. Ele tinha que estar enrascado, não? Por que outro motivo o Hokage convocaria aquela reunião, chamando não apenas ele próprio, mas sua mãe?

Incrivelmente, Inuzuka Tsume não parecia nervosa, como seria de se esperar da mulher de pavio curto. Pelo contrário, sua mãe estava em pé no corredor, apoiada na parede, com os braços cruzados, observando distraída os poucos shifters que iam de um lado para o outro, apressados.

Isso deixou Kiba intrigado. Seria os efeitos da guerra sobre sua mãe? Em uma situação normal já teria levado uns dois tabefes doloridos na orelha e sido interrogado à exaustão até confessar o que sequer tinha feito...

Suspirou desanimado. O pós-guerra era tão complicado quanto passar pelo conflito. Quer dizer, não tinha as lutas, os feridos e os mortos, a insegurança do ataque e o medo de perder uma pessoa importante; alguém da família ou um amigo.

Mas sem a luta, o que restava? Encarar os estragos sem poder desviar os olhos. Enfrentar o vazio de quem partira e nunca mais estaria ali com eles, reconstruir sobre os destroços físicos e emocionais herdados por quem tinha a sorte de continuar vivo. Sorte...?

A garganta do garoto apertou. Não sabia dizer se era sorte ou não. Sua única certeza era a dor de ter perdido a irmã mais velha. Hana e ele eram muito unidos, como os bons irmãos devem ser. Uma das primeiras vítimas da guerra, que falecera em um ataque traiçoeiro durante uma vigília.

E ainda doía tanto pensar na irmã.

Estava distraído na reflexão a ponto de quase não notar Naruto passando pelo corretor. O colega de escola ia com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e um ar estranho de certa satisfação. Ainda que não sorrisse, Naruto parecia feliz com alguma coisa.

Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de mão e seguiu seu caminho. A presença do garoto intrigou Kiba. O que significava? Que não tinha aprontado nada na verdade, como imaginara a princípio?

Passou o indicador pela marca vermelha na bochecha, gesto que fazia sempre ao se sentir nervoso. Todavia, nem ponderou muito nas dúvidas. Ouviu a voz do velho Hokage solicitando-lhes a presença. E eles o obedeceram.

— Kiba — Tsume falou baixo, um pouco antes de entrar na sala — Você é um Inuzuka, não me faça passar vergonha.

A ordem foi dada de forma um tanto seca, graças ao jeito pouco afetuoso e selvagem da mulher. Nada que causasse estranheza. Quer dizer... nada além do próprio pedido em si. Sem responder, a seguiu até que estivessem em frente ao responsável mor por Konoha.

— Agradeço muito que tenham vindo, Inuzuka-san, Inuzuka-kun — ele foi dizendo enquanto fazia um gesto para que sentassem — O assunto é de certa urgência, e temo que não pode ser classificado como ‘agradável’.

— Faço uma ideia do que seja — Tsume revelou do seu jeito direto, ao contrário de todos os rodeios que o Hokage fizera naqueles breves segundos introdutórios.

A frase ganhou um olhar surpreso de Kiba. Sua mãe sabia o motivo da convocação?! E por que não lhe dissera nada? Por que o deixara no escuro da ignorância? Entendeu, em partes, o motivo de não ter levado aqueles tabefes...

— Isso facilita nossa conversa. Vou explicar ao jovem Inuzuka, já que diz respeito a ele, especificamente. Creio que, como outros da sua geração, nunca ouviu falar sobre a Marriage Law.

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhou da mãe para o Hokage, os olhos inquietos revelando mais do que tudo seu desconhecimento sobre a mencionada lei.

— Não.

— É uma lei muito antiga, de tempos primordiais na sociedade shifter, que só é clamada após grandes conflitos. Todos nós, povos do continente, perdemos pessoas importantes durante a guerra. Konoha não foi exceção à regra.

Kiba balançou a cabeça depressa, a garganta apertou. Claro que sabia disso. Sua querida irmã perdera a vida em um dos primeiros embates. Tudo o que tinha agora era sua mãe, da já reduzida família.

— Sim, senhor — foi o que disse com a voz meio rouca de emoção. Pelo canto do olho notou a postura firme de sua mãe. Sabia que ela sofria muito mais do que qualquer um por perder uma filha, porém Tsume era dura, dificilmente demonstrava os sentimentos.

— Tantas mortes trazem consequências a longo prazo para a raça shifter. Consequências que podem ser irremediáveis, caso não tomemos alguma providência. Principalmente a renovação da próxima geração — o Hokage continuou a explicação — A Marriage Law foi instituída com essa intenção, a de unir shifters que se enquadrem em certos requisitos em um vinculo, que pode ser definitivo ou não, para que juntos ajudem a aldeia nos abençoando com um filhote.

Kiba moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Não era a criatura mais inteligente da sua turma do colégio, mas que um raio caísse na sua cabeça se ele não tivesse entendido cada uma das palavras nas entrelinhas.

— Tipo... tem uma lei obrigando os shifters a se casar e ter filhos?! — perguntou um tanto chocado.

— Não necessariamente “casar”, o vinculo também pode ser temporário. Nos termos da lei, existe o período mínimo de coexistência do casal, ou seja, um ano morando juntos e unidos por um laço, tempo suficiente para um filhote ser gerado e nascer. Depois disso o casal está desobrigado a continuar unidos pelo vinculo, a opção fica a critério de ambos.

Isso fez o garoto engolir em seco. Até a mais lenta das criaturas entenderia claramente. O Hokage o chamara ali para cumprir a lei. E por isso sua mãe viera junto, ainda era menor de idade e precisava do responsável legal.

Precisaria escolher uma garota, morar com ela, engravidá-la e ser pai! Era um bocado de informação pra processar. Notou que o Hokage continuava falando, forçou a mente a se concentrar nas palavras dele.

—... nossa prioridade são os shifters solteiros em idade equivalente, porque assim temos maior chance de que os vínculos se tornem definitivos — ele começara com os mais velhos, agora chamava os adolescentes.

— Sim, senhor — foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Quem iria escolher? Sabia que Sakura estava fora de questão, a garota era muito chata! Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto (todo mundo sabia disso). Ino...? Não, ela tinha aquela paixão obsessiva pelo besta do Sasuke. As opções não eram muitas.

— Nossa hierarquia é muito rígida em determinados aspectos, Inuzuka-kun. E isso nos coloca em posições... delicadas. A prioridade foi chamar os Alphas da vila, porque eles tem preferência sobre outras castas. Os próximos serão os Betas, mas como o seu nome já foi escolhido, o conselho achou por bem convocá-lo e adiantar os procedimentos do caso.

Kiba sentiu um arrepiozinho chato eriçar os pelinhos da sua nuca. Como assim já fora escolhido? Sakura, Hinata e Ino, nenhuma das três era Alpha. Talvez a Tenten? Ela era um ou dois mais velha... não lembrava se a menina era uma Alpha ou Beta. Teria preferência por garotos mais novos? O que sabia dela? Parecia uma boa pessoa...

—... pode declinar da escolha, claro, Inuzuka-kun. Não é obrigado a aceitar o vinculo com alguém que seja do seu desagrado. A intenção da lei não é punir ou causar sofrimento. Não queremos que os novos filhotes venham ao mundo em um lar hostil.

— Se ele declinar da escolha quais são as opções? — Tsume interferiu na conversa.

— Aguardar até que um novo Alpha faça a escolha. Se não houve compatibilidade com nenhum, será a vez dos Betas.

— Mas... mas... — ele fitou o Hokage de um jeito aflito — Pensei que eu que ia escolher a fêmea!

— Quieto, Kiba — Tsume rosnou — Tá me fazendo passar vergonha.

— Por quê?! — o menino soou inconformado.

O velho Hokage limpou a garganta chamando a atenção para si e tentando desanuviar a situação que podia ficar embaraçosa.

— Simples questão de hierarquia, Inuzuka-kun — ele afirmou de modo gentil — Na nossa sociedade Ômegas não escolhem. Ômegas são escolhidos.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar, num tom de vermelho que quase se igualou as marcas que eram características do seu clã. Na sociedade shifter, a harmonia entre as castas era quase de contos de fadas. Poucas vilas podiam se gabar de ter tanto respeito entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas quanto Konoha tinha. Embora tal fato não eximisse cada seguimento de seus direitos e obrigações. Alguns bem injustos na opinião de Kiba. Mas não evidentes no dia a dia, a ponto de sentir-se amargo por não ser um Alpha ou Beta. Apenas em momentos singulares ser um Omega chegava a ser realmente um impasse.

Pensou em reclamar da injustiça, mas o olhar de sua mãe o congelou no lugar. Lembrou-se que ela já desconfiava do assunto que os trouxera ali, talvez ouvindo de um dos amigos mais velhos. Principalmente, recordou-se das palavras dela momentos antes de entrarem naquela reunião. Acabou se calando.

— Eventualmente você terá que aceitar o vínculo com alguém. A lei é muito rigorosa com Ômegas, por sua posição social.

— Quantos anos de reclusão? — Tsume perguntou sem rodeios. Sentiu o olhar confuso que seu filhote lhe dirigiu, acabou amaciando a voz — Se não cumprir a lei, você vai preso, Kiba.

— De cinco a oito anos em regime fechado — Sarutobi cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa — Não queremos obrigar ninguém a nada, mas também não podemos abrir exceções ou permitir que alguém não cumpra a lei.

— Se eu não me vincular e tiver um filho... vou preso?!! — o garoto soou chocado.

— Sim, Inuzuka-kun — o olhar do Hokage era cheio de compaixão, embora firme — A pena para Ômegas são mais duras, porque vocês são os mais importantes na questão da reprodução shifter. E a Marriage Law é exatamente sobre isso. Reprodução da espécie.

Kiba forçou saliva garganta abaixo mais uma vez. Que situação miserável!! Foi impossível não se sentir um pouco humilhado por não poder escolher a parceira. Mas não adiantava nada reclamar. Não mudaria a realidade, nem resolveria o problema imediato.

Quão ruim poderia ser? Ia conviver com uma fêmea por um ano, teria que fazer sexo com ela, engravidá-la e tornar-se pai. Depois era só desfazer o vinculo, ainda que continuasse cuidando da criança. Nunca daria as costas pra um filhote Inuzuka.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido e sem planejamento. Mas assim era o mundo shifter, não? Sobreviver na sociedade era mais questão de adaptabilidade do que força.

Das fêmeas que conhecia, Kiba só tinha um pouquinho de medo de Haruno Sakura (a garota era doida de pedra e tinha um gênio terrível). Poderia conviver bem com qualquer outra menina da qual se lembrava.

E se uma shifter o escolhera (fosse lá quem fosse), significava que havia sentimentos envolvidos, não?

— Não vou fugir do meu dever. Sou um Inuzuka — ele falou confiante, notando como a mãe estufava o peito de orgulho — Eu conheço a menina? Ela tem a minha idade? Não é a Sakura, é? Por favor, diz que não é ela!

Sarutobi sorriu de leve, recostando-se na cadeira. Parecia tocado com a inocência da juventude, a inocência de quem mal começou a vida; que está acostumado a admirar o todo, sem prestar atenção aos detalhes.

— Ômegas são criaturas realmente incríveis, Inuzuka-kun. Sabia disso?

— O-obrigado — Kiba respondeu incerto.

— Sua condição especial é precedente para que situações especiais se descortinem a nossa frente. Exatamente como a que está prestes a enfrentar.

— Não entendi... — o garoto olhou rapidamente para a mãe, sondando a expressão neutra. Se ela compreendia o que o Hokage estava falando não deixou transparecer — Ela é muito mais velha do que eu? — isso excluía até mesmo a Tenten da lista.

— Não é “ela”, Inuzuka-kun — o hokage não viu como amaciar a revelação — É um Alpha macho que te requisita.

— O-o quê?! — ele estremeceu tamanho o impacto do que ouvira. Até mesmo Tsume parece surpresa — Q-quem... quem...?

— Um amigo muito próximo — Sarutobi voltou a sorrir — Aburame Shino.


	3. Chapter 3

Shino chegou ao parque sem expectativa alguma. O que poderia esperar ou devanear a respeito do momento tão importante? Em primeiro lugar, não era o tipo de pessoa que fantasiava sobre o que quer que fosse. Em segundo lugar, já tinha a resposta do que era realmente relevante na situação. Um “sim”.

Apesar disso, seria hipócrita se negasse a leve tensão que sentiu no ar ao aproximar-se dos balanços, lugar onde Kiba estava sentado, movendo-se distraído. O parque era neutro, talvez deixasse o garoto menos desconfortável do que ele ficaria caso encontrassem-se em local adverso.

— Yo. — cumprimentou parando ao lado dele. Notou a forma como o garoto se encolheu de forma quase imperceptível. Quase.

— Shino!! — Kiba exclamou um tanto surpreso, embora o encontro já fora combinado previamente. Talvez estivesse mergulhado demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar a proximidade do colega de time. Os olhos desviaram-se para o outro lado, revelando constrangimento — Yo...

— Posso...? — ele indicou o balanço ao lado, numa forma preocupada de não invadir o espaço pessoal alheio.

— C-claro! Pode — Kiba assentiu, ainda evitando encará-lo de volta.

Shino sentou-se e ficou quieto. Notou pelo canto do olho Kiba mexer-se e remexer-se, porque aquele garoto era inquieto demais para qualquer outra reação. Um hiperativo que batia de frente com Uzumaki Naruto.

Apesar disso, Shino não fez nada além de esperar.

— Então... — por fim Kiba não aguentou o silêncio — Então vamos ser marido e marido.

— Aa.

— E eu vou morar com você...

— Aa.

— E teremos um filho.

— Aa.

Isso atraiu a atenção do garoto. Ele olhou para Shino de forma um tanto irritada.

— Você pode colaborar comigo? To tentando ter um diálogo aqui...

Shino sorriu de leve, embora a gola alta da blusa impedisse a visão de tal ato.

— Sim, Kiba. Vamos formar uma família. Vamos morar na minha casa e ter um filho. A não ser que prefira morar com sua mãe. Posso muito bem mudar as minhas coisas.

Kiba pensou a oferta por breves segundos. De alguma forma sabia que isso não era o que sua mãe esperava. Por mais que relutasse em deixá-la sozinha, principalmente após a morte de Hana, intuía que a opção não faria bem ao nome Inuzuka e, por tabela, seria refutada por sua mãe.

— Não... melhor não — declinou da sugestão mais do que depressa — Posso morar com você até... até.. hum.. até... você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei — Shino concordou, notando como o rosto de Kiba corava até que o vermelho da pele quase encobrisse as marcas do clã.

— Isso... isso é tão estranho! A gente é amigo e... nunca pensei que... um dia... que constrangedor!

Shino meneou a cabeça. Não achava nem um pouco constrangedor. Pelo contrário. Mal podia se lembrar desde quando gostava de Kiba. Aquela oportunidade parecia nada menos do que uma dádiva dos deuses. Ao ouvir a proposta do Hokage, logo pensou que estava em um sonho. Mas era a realidade. A doce realidade ao qual agarrara com as duas mãos, sem que um segundo sequer esperasse que Kiba realmente aceitasse a proposta.

E ali estavam eles.

— Você aceitou — disse simplesmente. Não era um homem de desperdiçar palavras.

— Ahh! — Kiba arregalou os olhos e freou o balanço — Eu...

— Você...?

A leve pressão fez com que o garoto franzisse as sobrancelhas, irritado. Shino queria todas as cartas na mesa! Era constrangedor! E honesto... e o jeito certo de começar alguma coisa.

Konoha era um dos melhores lugares para um shifter nascer e crescer. A sociedade evoluída ensinava uma lição a outras, extremamente rígidas na questão das castas. Na Vila da Folha, todos eram tratados como iguais, com respeito e consideração. Até mesmo um Omega, que não se equiparava aos Alphas e aos Betas, que tinham sua posição cosolidada na sociedade shifter. Ao contrário, já ouvira falar de países preconceituosos e cruéis com Ômegas, tratados como inferiores na hierarquia.

E justamente por essa postura igualitária de Konoha, Kiba nunca se imaginou em tal situação. Pra ele, ao pensar no futuro, se via reproduzindo o relacionamento dos pais, assim como da maioria das pessoas da vila, encontrando uma fêmea Alpha, casando-se e tendo uma penca de filhos. Porque ele adorava crianças e queria que sua família fosse ampla!

Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que um dia estaria em vias de se envolver com o melhor amigo de infância e que ele próprio seria o responsável não apenas por gerar uma nova vida, mas por carregá-la no ventre!

Por todos esses sentimentos presos dentro de si, foi impossível não revelar o que sentia:

— Eu estou assustado — a frase veio seguida de um olhar desolado e perdido, que fez o coração de Shino pesar. Sua intenção não era infligir sofrimento a quem gostava. Teria sido precipitado ao impor essa relação ao Omega? Ou apenas o protegera de se envolver com outra pessoa, talvez com quem ele tivesse menos afinidade?

Decidido, soltou a corrente do balançou e estendeu a mão em direção a Kiba. O garoto chegou a encolher-se um pouco, sem saber o que esperar, pego de surpresa pelo gesto inusitado. Mas no fim não fugiu ao toque daquela mão quente de encontro ao seu rosto.

— É desagradável? — Shino perguntou. Ouviu Kiba suspirar de leve, antes de responder sem hesitar.

— Não — e não havia mentira na pequena palavra.

— Então podemos fazer isso dar certo. Você está assustado. Eu também estou. Tenho apenas dezoito anos. Perdi meu pai, minha única família. E agora tenho que gerar um filho — Shino foi falando sem interromper o toque, prendendo os olhos afoitos de Kiba na sua mirada profunda — Se for fazer isso, quero que seja com alguém importante.

Kiba, sempre tão imperativo e sem sossego, não conseguiu outra coisa além de balançar a cabeça em concordância. A garganta ardendo em uma vontade de chorar que não sabia explicar. Sua infância estava se acabando, dava-se conta agora. Nem a guerra lhe trouxera aquela dose de realidade. Apenas a ideia de ter uma vida inocente dependendo de seus cuidados. Uma vida inocente que seria metade provida do seu sangue. E metade provida daquele homem que tentava passar confiança e cuidado através de um simples toque de carinho. Pele contra pele. Olhos nos olhos.

— Tenha paciência comigo — Kiba pediu, deixando que suas barreiras caíssem por terra.

— Sempre — Shino garantiu, antes de repetir com tanta confiança quanto havia em si — Sempre, Kiba.

O garoto também soltou a corrente e cobriu a mão de Shino com a sua.

— Então vamos fazer isso dar certo. Eu te digo “sim”.

A frase trouxe novo sorriso aos lábios de Shino. Dessa vez um pouco maior, ainda que ninguém pudesse ver, graças a gola alta da blusa.

— Você já disse “sim”. Por que disse sim?

Kiba piscou depressa, afastando-se um pouco e fugindo ao toque de Shino. Aproveitou o gesto para tomar impulso e pôs-se a balançar um pouco.

— Fiquei com medo de acabar com a Sakura. Ela é meio maluca com aquele amor pelo Sasuke. Ou aquele senpai com as sobrancelhas esquisitas... Eu sou um Omega, daí não escolho, tenho que ser escolhido. Já pensou se o Chouji me escolhe? Eu nem sei cozinhar... como ia ser o nosso lar? Mas ele é um Beta, né? Até esqueci disso — a enxurrada de palavras desconexas divertiu Shino. Ali estava uma sombra do Kiba que tanto amava. Acabou erguendo uma sobrancelha:

— Em resumo: eu era a opção menos pior.

— Não!! — Kiba tratou de remediar — Sim... quer dizer... não? Não sei! Só me senti acuado. Eu não tive tempo de refletir. Acho que no fundo eu meio que pensei que nem você. Se eu sou obrigado a ter um filhote, então que seja com alguém que eu conheço e respeito.

A sinceridade naquelas palavras comoveu Shino. Estavam todos a mercê daquela lei que, apesar de tentar sanar um problema que seria vital a longo prazo; ainda assim, era bem cruel.

Ele deixou que o silêncio se instalasse entre ambos, porque não era um silêncio opressivo ou pesado. Era apenas reflexivo.

Tanto que quase podia ver as engrenagens da mente de Kiba arquitetando como seria a vida de ambos dali pra frente, até que o garoto acabou indagando:

— Sábado é um bom dia para a mudança? — ele soou como quem não quer nada.

— Claro. Você estará confortável na minha casa? De verdade? Não prefere mesmo que eu passe esse tempo na sua casa?

— Hummm. Não. Acho melhor pegar minhas coisas e ir pra sua casa mesmo. Minha mãe ia surtar se eu fizesse isso, sabe aquele papo de “honrar o nome da família”...? Então eu pego as tralhas e vou pra sua casa.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não! Minha mãe me mata se te ouvir falar assim, Shino! É sério! — suspirou — O clã Inuzuka é composto por Betas. Não é nossa tradição ter Alphas nascendo na família, muito menos Ômegas! Mas... pra minha mãe isso nunca importou. Ela se preocupa apenas que a gente cumpra o nosso papel com dignidade e honre nossos ancestrais. Independente de ser Alpha, Beta ou Omega, mas obedecendo as tradições e a lei. No caso, dando um filhote pra aldeia. Eu posso fazer isso. Não, eu vou fazer isso! Eu juro!

Aburame Shino apenas balançou a cabeça. O seu clã também era muito conservador e tradicional. Agora que seu pai se fora, vitima da guerra, cabia a ele seguir as leis de Konoha em nome dos Aburame.

O silêncio ameaçou insinuar-se entre eles novamente, mas Kiba não deixou:

— Posso levar o Akamaru? — logo imaginou que seria bom ter o mascote por perto, vivendo em uma casa nova.

— Não — Shino respondeu, mas logo emendou uma explicação, temendo ser erroneamente interpretado — Não precisa pedir permissão. Nossa relação não se baseia em hierarquia.

A frase teve o poder de fazer Kiba corar de leve, meio embaraçado pela parte do “nossa relação”. Para disfarçar, ele coçou a nuca e riu constrangido.

— É que você conhece o Akamaru, né? Não é tão simples assim levar ele pra sua casa sem avisar das consequências. Akamaru é um bagunceiro!!

— Ele não pode ser pior do que você.

— Oe! Eu não sou bagunceiro! Quer dizer... não muito e... seu besta!

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido com a reação espontânea. Esse era um dos aspectos da personalidade de Kiba que o cativava desde que se conheceram. Apaixonante.

— Posso conviver com dois bagunceiros.

O outro mostrou a língua, desaforado. Então pareceu se lembrar de algo importante e se viu confessando:

— Eu vou receber conselhos de outro Omega a partir de segunda-feira, um Omega que é casado com um Alpha macho. Isso vai me ajudar bastante.

Shino balançou a cabeça, concordando. Já imaginara algo assim. Até desconfiava de quem seria o novo professor de Kiba.

— Ee... e os outros? Você acha que todos vão arrumar um par? Ou alguém vai preso? Eu vi o Naruto lá no mesmo dia que eu fui. Ele é um Beta, né? Será que escolheu a Sakura? A Hinata vai ficar triste.

— Talvez — Shino respondeu sem aprofundar no assunto. Era o único Alpha da turma assim como Kiba era o único Omega. Havia outros, claro, tanto entre os alunos mais velhos, quanto entre os mais novos. E os adultos. Os demais da turma eram todos Betas, o que significava que; obrigatoriamente, os casais seriam entre machos e fêmeas, para garantir a nova geração de crianças. As chances de Naruto ter escolhido Sakura eram bem grandes, inversamente proporcionais ao interesse de Shino. Ele já conseguira o que mais queria na vida. Pouco se importava com o destino dos demais.

Agora começaria a contar os dias para que o vínculo seguisse a diante e eles consumassem aquela união.


	4. Chapter 4

A manhã ia avançada, com um tempo ensolarado e claro, quando Shino abriu a porta da frente para atender as breves batidas. A primeira coisa que notou foi a trouxa enorme e (aparentemente) pesada que Kiba levava nas costas.

— Yo, Marido! — o garoto riu consigo mesmo do cumprimento — Não fizemos o vínculo ainda, mas posso te chamar de “marido”, né? Ou “marido temporário”? Não, muito longo. Só “marido” tá bom. É, tá ótimo. Bom dia!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas sacando na enxurrada de palavras o quão nervoso o novo morador da casa se sentia. Situação mais do que compreensível. Imaginou que o leve rubor que competia com as marcas do clã Inuzuka também se relacionavam com o constrangimento trazido pela mudança.

Kiba, por sua vez, tentava disfarçar a falta de jeito com a tagarelice, com medo de revelar a surpresa por ser atendido por Shino naqueles trajes. Quer dizer, não tinha nada demais na regata cinza ou na calça de moletom preta, tão casuais quanto a blusa e a bermuda que ele próprio usava. Nem sequer era a primeira vez que o via sem o uniforme de sempre ou sem os óculos de sol. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era a primeira vez que o via tão a vontade depois da recém estabelecida condição de cônjuges. O coração se abalou um pouco...

— Shi-shitsurei shimasu — Kiba pediu tentando mudar o clima constrangido. Acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas em estranhamento, quando Shino não saiu da porta, cedendo-lhe passagem.

Os dois se encararam por breves segundos, até que o garoto tivesse um insight. Os olhos se arregalaram um pouco antes que a frase escapasse de modo quase natural:

— Tadaima!

— Okaerinasai — só então Shino afastou-se um pouco e permitiu que Kiba entrasse no novo lar.

Um segundo e meio depois, Akamaru passou também, na cola do dono, antes que Shino notasse sua presença, por isso não conseguiu impedi-lo.

— Akamaru!! — foi o próprio Kiba que interferiu — Pra fora!! Não seja um folgado!! Vá explorar as redondezas.

O animal ganiu para demonstrar seu desagrado e obedeceu, enfiando a cauda entre as patas e saindo em passos mais lentos do que deveria.

— Venha comigo — Shino pediu — Vou te mostrar onde ficam as coisas.

— Hn.

Foram direto para o segundo andar. Shino parou a frente do quarto de hóspedes e abriu a porta. Não era um espaço muito grande, embora confortável e adequado. Havia uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo com abajur e um pequeno roupeiro.

— Pode ficar aqui até que...

— Não — Kiba cortou, confiante — Vamos começar do jeito que as coisas devem ser! A gente já saiu pra missão junto, Shino. Não tem nada de esquisito nisso. E... e... a gente não precisa... hum... você sabe... segunda-feira eu vou lá na aula... e... que droga! Facilita as coisas pra gente, não?

— Você quer dormir no meu quarto? — o outro foi direto como sempre.

— É — Kiba brincou com as pontas da grande trouxa que iam amarradas contra seu peito, subitamente sem vontade de devolver a mirada intensa que recebia — Hum...nosso quarto...

Shino não esperava algo assim, mas não reclamou. Analisou a postura de Kiba, não muito convencido de toda a segurança que o outro transmitia. Sentiu algo errado ali, embora não planejasse pressionar para descobrir do que se tratava. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberia.

— Por aqui — voltou sobre os próprios passos. Passou direto pela porta ao lado — Esse era o quarto do meu pai — explicou simplesmente. Então apontou a porta na parede contrária, explicando que ali era o banheiro. Por fim, abriu a última passagem, do final do corredor.

O quarto de Shino era maior do que o quarto de hóspedes. Havia um criado-mudo ao lado de cada cabeceira da cama, e um abajur em cima de cada criado-mudo. O grande guarda-roupa ocupava quase toda uma parede e uma porta de vidro revelava uma pequena sacada. O último móvel, uma escrivaninha, permanecia no canto do quarto, com livros e cadernos cuidadosamente organizados.

Mas nada disso chamou a atenção de Kiba. O garoto apontou para dentro do quarto, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

— Por que tem uma cama de casal?

Shino empertigou-se, pego de surpresa. Sentiu o olhar de Kiba lançar adagas em sua direção, todas com a palavra “pervertido” presa nas pontas afiadas. Fez menção de ajeitar o par de óculos no rosto, então se lembrou de que estava sem ele.

— Tenho uma desde criança. É estranho?

— Pois a minha cama é de solteiro.

— Que infantil — Shino falou sem intenção de ofender, embora Kiba se eriçasse que nem um cachorro prestes a morder — O que você pensou? Queria dormir aqui em uma cama de solteiro?!

— Ah! Eu... eu... achei que ia trazer o colchão do outro quarto e ficar no chão... — o garoto revelou o plano a contragosto.

Shino cruzou os braços e sorriu de leve. Ele sabia que toda aquela confiança de Kiba não vinha sem um motivo.

— Quer ficar no outro quarto?

— Claro que não. Já disse que vou dormir aqui e eu vou dormir aqui. Não é uma cama que vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Então fique a vontade. Já liberei metade do guarda-roupa para você — como não se preocupava com a aparência, não tinha muitas roupas, somente o necessário — Pode arrumar suas coisas. Vou começar a preparar o almoço.

— Tudo bem — Kiba soltou o nó da trouxa e a deixou cair no chão, já se preparando para ajeitar tudo aquilo.

Shino saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, indo direto para a cozinha. Não combinara um horário para que Kiba viesse. Almoçar com ele seria uma agradável surpresa.

Com destreza começou a separar os ingredientes para a refeição. Decidiu-se por arroz branco, tamagoyaki e salada. Pratos rápidos e simples de fazer. 

O arroz mal começara a esquentar na panela de arroz, quando Kiba enfiou o rosto na porta da cozinha, sondando o ambiente antes de entrar, cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça e ir sentar-se na mesa. Shino parou de cortar as folhas de mizuna sobre o balcão de mármore e lançou um olhar agudo na direção do “marido”. Não fazia nem vinte minutos que o deixara no quarto!

— Oe, oe — Kiba enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou — Eu botei a roupa no guarda-roupa, cuidado quando for abrir. Também olhei os cômodos aqui de baixo, pra saber onde fica cada lugar.

—...

— Que foi? — soprou a sujeira da ponta do dedo mínimo — Um dia eu arrumo direito. Promessa de dedinho!

Shino observou o dedinho esticado em sua direção e balançou a cabeça.

— Depois que lavar as mãos talvez a gente firme a promessa.

Kiba riu escandaloso como sempre, contentando-se em assistir enquanto Shino terminava de picar a mizuna e a reservava em uma tigela. Logo a tamagoyaki cheirava muito bem, porque o rapaz era um cozinheiro de mão cheia! Por muito tempo foram apenas Shino e seu pai. Desde criança ele precisou se aperfeiçoar nas tarefas domésticas, para que pai e filho tivessem uma rotina diária digna.

— Isso parece ótimo! — Kiba sorriu guloso, olhando a owan cheia de arroz branco que Shino colocou a sua frente, junto com a tamagoyaki ainda soltando fumaça e a tigela de salada — Itadakimasu!

— Itadakimasu.

Por algum tempo apenas comeram, até que a certo ponto Kiba resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu já sabia que cozinhava bem, Shino, mas isso aqui tá bom demais! Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça depois.

— Tudo bem.

— Minha mãe sempre se gabou de ser a melhor cozinheira de Konoha. Acho que ela está enganada...

— E como ela ficou? Está tudo bem com ela?

Kiba mordeu uma folhinha de mizuna e mastigou, antes de responder.

— Sim, mamãe é dura na queda. Ela sempre diz que os filhotes a gente cria pro mundo — ele hesitou um pouco, travando uma luta interna. Acabou decidindo contar, ignorando que o rosto corava: — Ela desejou que a gente tenha gêmeos.

— Ah — foi tudo que Shino disse.

— E ela quer que a gente tenha um jantar de apresentação formal, antes de lançar o vínculo.

— Hn — Shino era mesmo monossilábico! Ou seria uma forma de demonstrar nervosismo...? Afinal, encarar a sogra (mesmo que temporária) não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo. Encararia mil inimigos de frente e desarmado sem sentir o arrepiozinho gelado que brincou com seus pelinhos da nuca. Apesar disso, disfarçou — Só marcar.

— ‘Xá comigo!! — prometeu, agarrando o último pedaço de tamagoyaki com o hashi e jogando-o na boca.

Depois do almoço, Kiba cuidou das vasilhas sujas, quebrando uma owan no processo. Era um desastrado e por isso Shino pensou que talvez trocar as vasilhas de louça por plástico fosse uma boa solução.

Enfim, passaram o resto da tarde no quintal dos fundos, montando uma casinha para Akamaru. Ser ninja e toda a experiência de ambos serviu para alguma coisa. Quando o cão voltasse da exploração também teria um novo lar.

Enquanto anoitecia, Shino resolveu comprar lamen para o jantar. Deixou Kiba tomando banho e foi até um mercado próximo, atrás da comida pré-pronta. Quando voltou, foi recebido por Kiba já de pijama, que se prontificou em preparar o jantar no micro-ondas (pelo menos isso eu sei, marido!!) deixando, assim, Shino livre para também tomar um banho e vestir um confortável pijama.

Fizeram a última refeição do dia na sala, assistindo um filme de comédia que arrancava risadas divertidas de Kiba, a ponto de intrigar o outro rapaz, que não via graça nenhuma nas atuações forçadas. Pelo final do programa, ele já cabeceava de sono. Permitiu que Shino levasse o resto do jantar para a cozinha, enquanto ele próprio ia para o banheiro se ajeitar para dormir.

Pouco depois, Shino entrou no quarto e encontrou Kiba sentado sobre o colchão, um tanto sem jeito. Já pegara travesseiros e lençóis, e os colocara sobre a cama. Mas parecia indeciso sobre se deitar. Acabou limpando a garganta e apontando a garrafinha de sake nas mãos de Shino.

— Você só tem dezoito anos. Não devia beber isso ainda...

Shino sorriu de leve:

— Tampouco deveria ir pro fronte de batalha, perder meu pai na luta ou ser obrigado a me vincular e ter um filhote. A guerra costuma mudar as coisas.

O outro apenas observou, sem saber o que responder. Sim, haviam passado por provações que ninguém em tão tenra idade deveria enfrentar. Possuíam uma experiência de vida que os fizera amadurecer e deixar as brincadeiras de lado. Mas, ainda assim, eram quase crianças...

— Pode dormir se quiser. Vou terminar isso antes — Shino mostrou a garrafinha de sake e caminhou até a porta de vidro, para tomar o ar fresco da noite, debruçado na grade da sacada.

— Oyasumi — Kiba disse baixinho, antes de se enfiar debaixo do lençol e respirar fundo.

Lá se fora o primeiro dia da sua nova vida.


	5. Chapter 5

A segunda-feira chegou rápido demais para a opinião de Kiba. Culpa do domingo divertido que tivera com Shino, dia que passaram entretidos arrumando algumas coisas para a missão de última hora que o time recebera, e seria muito bem vida. Com o fim da guerra a rotina precisava voltar aos poucos e executar missões era a forma que tinham de ganhar algum dinheiro, maior das atuais preocupações de Shino. Ele era o Alpha e futuro responsável por uma família.

A tal missão ficaria por conta de Hinata e Shino, tão somente. Inuzuka Kiba já tinha um compromisso agendado para a manhã de segunda, e era para cumpri-lo que acordara cedo e saíra de casa, na companhia de Akamaru.

No caminho encontrou com Sakura e o senpai das sobrancelhas esquisitas. Havia um ar de constrangimento ao redor da garota, quando ela o cumprimentou, que deixou Kiba desconfiado, observando-os até sumirem de vistas ao virar a rua. Eles estavam juntos? Talvez por causa da Lei? O rapaz de roupas verdes e olhar alienado exalava felicidade... que esquisito!

Se Sakura cumpriria a lei com o companheiro de time de Hyuuga, então porque Naruto estava tão alegrinho naquele dia? Imaginou que a satisfação de Naruto estava ligada a chance de poder ficar ao menos um ano com a menina que gostava... estava errado? Não fazia sentido! Bem, todas aquelas conclusões eram coisa da cabeça de Kiba. A única maneira de confirmar as suspeitas era perguntando diretamente para Naruto.

— Não é da minha conta — deu de ombros, fingindo superar a curiosidade e se pôs novamente a andar.

Também encontrou-se com Ino, outra colega de turma. A menina ia com um grande buque de rosas nos braços, provavelmente uma entrega da loja dos pais. Tinha um ar infeliz no rosto. Ignorou Kiba por completo, chegando a avançar alguns passos em sentido contrário, até se dar conta da falta de educação.

— Olá — Ino lançou meio azeda, encarando o garoto que a observava parado na rua.

— Olá — Kiba devolveu depressa, impressionado com a aura de mau humor que rodeava a colega. Era quase como uma nuvem negra lançando pequenos raios em todas as direções. Teve toda a certeza do mundo de que Ino não conseguira ser escolhida por Sasuke, sua grande paixão desde sempre.

— Parabéns pelo seu vínculo temporário — Ino falou de modo automático.

— Parabéns pra você também — Kiba soou incerto. Não sabia se era apropriado dizer aquilo, já que Ino parecia tudo, menos feliz.

— Ah, claro. Parabéns para a Ino, porque ela vai perder um ano da preciosa vida dela, banzai!! — ela rebateu irônica, pegando Kiba de surpresa.

—... — não soube o que dizer diante da reação inesperada. Ele só desejou que ela não sofresse tanto pelo futuro imediato reservado a raça shifter.

— Não se pode ter tudo na vida, não é? — Ino deixou os ombros cair, talvez tocada pela consternação Kiba exibia na face.

Por um segundo a máscara de arrogância se desfez e Kiba viu a pura tristeza e decepção nos olhos de Ino. E isso o comoveu. Não esperava que uma das colegas estivesse tão infeliz por cumprir a lei.

Ela não esperou resposta, abraçou o buque com um pouco mais de força e seguiu caminho, sem se despedir.

Kiba ficou um tanto impressionado com as maneiras tão diferentes de reação das duas mulheres. Sakura não parecia tão decepcionada quanto Ino, apesar de ser cada vez mais obvio que nenhuma das duas faria o vínculo com Sasuke.

— Naruto tá feliz, mas não ficou com a Sakura. A Sakura parece que tá com o Sobrancelhudo. A Ino não parece que ficou com o Sasuke... hummm — acabou desistindo de entender tudo aquilo e voltou a seguir caminho — Que rolo!

Mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriria.

Em pouco tempo chegou a uma pequena casinha localizada mais ao norte da vila. Era o lar de Iruka sensei, o Ômega que lhe daria preciosas explicações sobre o relacionamento com um Alpha macho. Afinal, ele tinha um vínculo duradouro com Kakashi sensei.

Iruka atendeu rápido, dando a impressão de já estar esperando sua visita. Foi engraçado ver o professor com roupas casuais, tão diferente do uniforme que usava na escola. Outro detalhe consequente da guerra: as aulas ainda não estavam retomadas em sua totalidade, pois os professores eram requisitados para suprir necessidades vitais da comunidade, algumas envolvendo segurança e reconstrução. Ou, não menos importante, ajudar os jovens a compreender as novas situações quem que se viam envolvidos, como era o caso de Inuzuka Kiba.

— Kiba kun! — sorriu tão logo abriu a porta.

— Iruka sensei, shitsurei.

— Irashai — o homem deu espaço para que seu aluno entrasse na sala.

Kiba foi imediatamente recepcionado por uma sala pequena e aconchegante, em que se via muito da personalidade cordata e caseira de Iruka, principalmente nos detalhes. Havia um jogo de sofá de cor clara, que causava um bom contraste com as cortinas escuras. O papel de parede branco era estampado com pequenas pétalas de sakura. Sobre a lareira, uma fileira de porta-retratos deixava a sala com atmosfera familiar, assim como outras coisas que Kiba não quis prestar muita atenção, para não parecer um bisbilhoteiro.

— Venha comigo, Kiba kun. Eu estava nesse momento preparando chá de ervas.

— Sim, senhor.

Seguiu o professor para uma cozinha pequena, muito limpa em que dominava o tom de branco. Obedeceu e sentou-se na mesa, que Iruka indicou com um gesto de mão. Aguardou em silêncio enquanto o adulto colocava uma grande caneca fumegante a sua frente, a fumacinha que se desprendia do chá trazia consigo um aroma agradável. Tão delicioso quanto pareciam os biscoitos de gengibre que vieram para completar o lanche.

— Prontinho — Iruka sorriu ao sentar-se em frente ao outro.

Kiba pegou a xícara e a segurou com as duas mãos.

— Quando o Hokage disse que eu teria aulas com Iruka sensei, imaginei outra coisa. Quase trouxe um caderno...

— Pensou que seria uma aula como as da academia?

— Mais ou menos... — Kiba não era de mentir ou dizer meias verdades. Sua personalidade espontânea impedia comportamentos muito afetados.

— A academia ainda não reabriu por completo, estamos sem muitos alunos. Se você se sente mais a vontade lá, podemos usar uma das salas vazias.

— Não, tá tudo bem. É melhor assim mesmo, acho.

Iruka sorriu e puxou uma caneca para si, pondo-se a soprar o chá quente. Era um excelente professor e isso refletia na forma como conhecia bem cada um dos seus alunos. Kiba nunca fora o mais adaptado ao ambiente formal da sala de aula. Logo imaginou que levá-lo até lá para ter a conversa que pretendia, não seria muito efetivo. Igualmente por conhecê-lo tão bem, sabia que não adiantava pressionar. Por isso permitiu-se aguardar enquanto quase podia assistir as engrenagens mentais daquele garoto trabalhando no assunto a ser discutido. Inuzuka tinha dezessete anos, já era quase um adulto, já participara de uma guerra e provara de seus dolorosos dissabores; mas, apesar disso, Iruka olhava para ele e via aquele garotinho que passara correndo escandaloso pela porta no primeiro dia de aula, alguns anos atrás. Na verdade, Iruka nutria sentimentos assim nostálgicos para todos os seus alunos.

— Ne — Kiba começou um tanto constrangido. Não era algo que falaria com facilidade com outras pessoas, nem mesmo com a mãe. Ou melhor, talvez a mãe com aquela personalidade fosse a última pessoa no mundo com quem falaria, mas com Iruka sensei não parecia tão difícil se abrir. Seria o jeito receptivo e acolhedor com o qual ele tratava todo mundo? Seria, ainda, uma das caraterísticas que os Ômegas possuíam, aquele poder quase sobrenatural de harmonizar e acalmar o ambiente em que estivessem no momento? Hum, Kiba não se sentia muito apaziguador, obrigado. Ele nunca acalmava ambiente algum, no fim das contas. Era justamente o contrário... enfim deu-se conta de que Iruka o observava, esperando que continuasse a frase iniciada antes de perder-se em pensamentos — Eu... eu... posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

— Claro — o professor respondeu sem hesitação e sem demora, oferecendo um sorriso que ajudou a acalmar o garoto de vez, trazendo de volta a confiança que era um marco do clã Inuzuka.

— É que o assunto é meio constrangedor. Não sei como começar... eu nunca pensei que teria um vínculo com outro cara, sabe? — hesitou um pouco — Bem, eu também nunca pensei muito em garotas, porque minha mãe e minha irmã sempre enchem o saco. Enchiam...

Lembrou-se que Hana estava morta, nunca mais “encheria seu saco”. Sentiu vontade de chorar.

— Não tem nada de errado nisso — Iruka falou suave, atraindo-lhe a atenção e desviando o rumo do triste assunto — A adolescência é uma fase complicada, uma fase de mudanças em que normalmente os hormônios começam a agir, e isso atrai a atenção para possíveis pares. Mas nós passamos por uma guerra, Kiba kun. Não houve tempo para nossos jovens serem “normais”.

— É...

— E essa lei não é pra vida toda. Depois de cumprir seu dever, você pode pensar melhor no futuro e, quem sabe, encontrar alguma menina por quem irá se apaixonar.

Kiba descartou a oferta com um gesto de mão.

— Nem brinca, Iruka sensei. Não to dando conta do presente e o senhor quer que eu fique pensando no futuro? É demais pra minha cabeça — e alcançou um biscoito com formato de estrela, jogando-o na boca para morder com voracidade — Gostoso!

Iruka riu, assistindo enquanto farelos voavam da boca cheia de seu aluno.

— Muito bem, Kiba kun. Como é que eu posso ajudá-lo a dar conta do presente?

— Ah, tenho um monte de pergunta! Tipo... não dúvida sobre sexo, porque eu andei fuçando umas revistas. E o senhor não sabe como deu trabalho pra conseguir isso... — Kiba desviou os olhos, admirando pontos aleatórios na cozinha para evitar contato visual com o professor. Não queria confessar os meios usados para por as mãos na revista.

Iruka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Revistas? Que tipo de revistas? Isso não é instrução adequada, Kiba kun.

— É impressão minha ou não tem como deixar a nossa conversa menos constrangedora? Eu cheguei aqui com vergonha. Depois a vergonha passou e eu fiquei confiante, mas agora to ficando com vergonha de novo e as minhas dúvidas estão meio que sumindo. Socorro, Iruka sensei.

O professor recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

— Vocês já tem data para o vínculo?

— Sim, senhor — Kiba observava a caneca com chá — Shino vai conversar com a minha mãe na quarta-feira. O vínculo deve ser feito no sábado — ele remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieto — Ahhhh, Iruka sensei! Tem uma coisa que tá fritando o meu cérebro! Como é que um Ômega macho pode engravidar?! Isso não é coisa de fêmea? E.. bem... eu nunca vi um Ômega gravido — terminou lançando um olhar que era pura angustia para o professor.

Iruka respirou fundo. Aproveitou aquelas questões como a ponta do fio que desataria toda a meada.


	6. Chapter 6

— Sim, senhor — Kiba observava a caneca com chá — Shino vai conversar com a minha mãe na quarta-feira. O vínculo deve ser feito no sábado — ele remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieto — Ahhhh, Iruka sensei! Tem uma coisa que tá fritando o meu cérebro! Como é que um Ômega macho pode engravidar?! Isso não é coisa de fêmea? E.. bem... eu nunca vi um Ômega gravido — terminou lançando um olhar que era pura angustia para o professor.

 

Iruka respirou fundo. Aproveitou aquelas questões como a ponta do fio que desataria toda a meada.

—-

— Você sabe qual é a característica mais importante para a sobrevivência de uma raça? — o professor perguntou.

Kiba pensou por um instante. O primeiro impulso foi responder algo como “força” ou “poder”. Reconsiderou e refletiu um pouco mais.

— Adaptação...? — perguntou incerto.

— Exato — Iruka assentiu — Muitas espécies fortes passaram pelo mundo antes dos shifters, mas eram criaturas pouco adaptáveis ao meio ambiente em que viviam e isso as levou à extinção. Por outro lado, tem espécies que sobrevivem desde eras ancestrais, que não são fortes, mas reagem rápido e de modo eficiente a qualquer mudança repentina.

— A gente aprendeu isso na aula.

— Sim. Por exemplo, tem espécies de animais que podem mudar de gênero no decorrer da vida para atender as necessidades de perpetuação da espécie(1) e conseguir...

— Eu vou virar uma fêmea?!! — Kiba saltou da cadeira e interrompeu a explicação. O rosto estava lívido.

Iruka ergueu as sobrancelhas, assombrado com a rapidez e o rumo da conclusão que seu aluno alcançara.

— Não, Kiba kun. Você não vai virar uma fêmea.

— Ah, que susto! Eu não quero virar uma garota. Eu gosto muito de ser macho, obrigado. Eu nunca saberia viver sem o meu pin... pa... pênis! — tentou corrigir a gafe, apesar de o rosto corado trair o constrangimento que sentiu. Sentou-se novamente.

Iruka limpou a garganta, ignorando a parte final.

— Você não deixará de ser macho. Embora o seu corpo vá se adaptar para atender as necessidades da concepção. O vínculo, mesmo que temporário, é o primeiro passo para a mudança. Depois da primeira cópula...

Nesse ponto Kiba inclinou as costas e deixou a testa bater de um jeito doloroso contra o tampo da mesa.

— Professor!

Iruka conseguiu não sorrir.

— Sim...?

— Não sei se quero saber de detalhes “desses”. Tipo, por dentro vai aparecer coisas de fêmea em mim? — ainda não teve coragem de erguer o rosto.

— É o que chamamos de uterus nullus. Um processo que se inicia após a primeira cópula e demora em média três meses para se concretizar. Além do desenvolvimento de um útero e um número limitado de óvulos, o corpo também propicia uma ligação entre o canal retal e...

— Professor! — Kiba cruzou os braços em cima da cabeça.

Dessa vez Iruka se permitiu sorrir.

— Muita informação?

— Pra caralh... digo, sim, senhor! Muitíssima informação! Pra que mudar isso assim? Não é mais fácil um macho engravidar uma fêmea? Só porque eu sou um Ômega tenho que passar por isso? Por que com Ômegas?!

— Por que os pássaros voam? — Iruka perguntou suave.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kiba levantou-se um pouco, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre eles.

— Porque eles tem asas.

— E por que eles têm asas?

— Sei lá, porque são pássaros e nasceram desse... Ah. Entendi o ponto.

— As questões filosóficas sobre porque as coisas são como são fogem ao meu alcance. Se Kiba kun quer debater sobre isso, para ajudar a entender a situação, posso pedir para que outro sensei te ajude. O próprio Hokage chegou a escrever alguns pergaminhos sobre filosofia. Seja uma questão existencial ou evolucionaria, o fato é que Ômegas passam por isso.

— Tá. Não quero ficar debatendo filosofia porque não vai mudar nada e eu não tenho uma cabeça boa pra ficar refletindo — Kiba sentou-se direito e pegou um biscoito — Pássaros voam, Ômegas engravidam, vida que segue.

Dessa vez Iruka riu. Queria acreditar que o garoto estava tão relaxado e tranquilo quanto tentava parecer, mas era óbvia a tensão por trás do jeito descontraído.

— Então vamos continuar sem muitos detalhes.

— Essa mudança vai ser pra sempre? — Kiba perguntou.

— Enquanto durar o vínculo e as relações sexuais. Caso continuem juntos depois do período obrigatório e não queira mais filhos, você pode tomar hormônios de inibição que vão forçar seu corpo a voltar a ser o que era, e isso inibe futuras gestações.

— Ah! — o menino sorriu mais animado — Entendi. É por isso que Iruka sensei e Kakashi sensei não tem filhos?

A pergunta já era esperada por Iruka. Afinal, ele próprio era um Ômega, casado há alguns anos com um Alpha.

— Não exatamente. Eu não tomo nenhum remédio. E essa é uma questão bem controversa na lei. O Hokage tentou usar para não obrigar os shifters a se unirem, mas não adiantou muito — suspirou — Nem todo casal consegue conceber, por vários motivos. O ponto principal na natureza é o equilíbrio e a harmonia. Quando algo abala essa estrutura, a própria natureza toma as providências.

Iruka não entrou em detalhes. Achou que seu aluno não precisava ir tão a fundo na intimidade dele e de seu parceiro. Kakashi era um Alpha nascido na mesma época em que um número acima do normal de Alphas também nascera. E, surpreendentemente, alguns desses homens era estéril e não teria filhos jamais. A chance de um Alpha gerar outro Alpha era maior do que um Beta dar a luz a um Alpha. Evitar a reprodução em demasia da casta era nada mais do que a mãe natureza igualando a balança, em tempos de vários Alphas e poucos Ômegas, tempos de desiquilíbrio.

— Oh! Pode ser que Shino e eu não tenhamos nenhum filho então?

O professor aproveitou o momento para repor os biscoitos de gengibre e colocar mais chá quentinho nas canecas.

— Existe a chance — Iruka balançou a cabeça, embora não acreditasse seriamente na possibilidade. O argumento usado pelo conselho e que derrubara os protestos do Hokage era esse: viviam tempos de ausência de shifters de todas as castas, não o contrário.

— Daí a gente vai ter que ficar um ano juntos e prorrogar o tempo à toa?

— Sim. E depois recorrer da decisão da lei e conseguir a dissolução do vínculo, se for o caso.

— Ah — Kiba ponderou o assunto mais um pouco — Mesmo assim não é comum ver Ômegas grávidos por aí.

— Questão de estatísticas. Quantos Ômegas macho você conhece? De qualquer idade.

— Contando comigo e com Iruka sensei, conheço mais um.

— Três. Desses três, quantos tem relacionamento homoafetivo?

— Só o senhor — a resposta veio sem hesitação, seguida por breve rubor — E eu.

— E quantos Betas macho você conhece?

— Um monte! — sorriu — E vários deles tem relacionamento com outros caras.

— Viu, mera questão de números. Existem muitos Betas, logo a diversidade entre eles é maior. Mas Betas macho não engravidam, por isso não é comum ver homens dando a luz.

Kiba balançou a cabeça satisfeito com a explicação que fazia muito sentido.

— Ômegas fêmeas também passam por isso, se tiverem um vínculo com uma Alpha fêmea?

— Não — Iruka respondeu — Esse é um processo que afeta apenas os machos.

— Que injusto! Por quê?! — Kiba revoltou-se.

— Hum... por que os pássaros voam? — Iruka devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo.

— Ah, todo o lance filosófico lá. Entendi. Quer dizer, entendi que tem coisas que não adianta querer explicar, a natureza que sabe o que faz.

— Algo assim.

— E vai sair pela barriga né? — Kiba lançou a pergunta de supetão. Ao ver a confusão expressa na face do professor, tratou de reformular a pergunta, sentindo a face esquentar — A... criança... o bebê... meu... hum... filhote... Pelo menos isso eu sei, Iruka sensei!

— Ah, claro. O procedimento para o parto é a cesariana. Já é usado há muito tempo, inclusive por fêmeas. É muito seguro.

— E depois eu que cuido da criança?

Iruka balançou a cabeça.

— Não conheço a lei profundamente, mas os pais podem optar por ficar com a criança ou entregá-la para a adoção. Caso resolva ficar com o bebê, existem ainda duas possibilidades: se manter o vínculo com Shino kun, serão uma família, simples assim. Se escolher dissolver o vínculo temporário, você terá a guarda integral por dois anos, o outro pai tem direito a visitas nos fins de semana. Após os dois anos a guarda torna-se compartilhada, o Hokage estabelecerá os termos da divisão.

— Quanta coisa!! — Kiba pareceu meio apavorado.

— São detalhes nos quais não precisa pensar agora — Iruka tratou de tranquilizá-lo, um tanto comovido.

— Isso vai mudar minha vida pra cara... ca... — corrigiu o palavrão a tempo — Mas vai mudar a vida de todo mundo, não é? Encontrei com a Ino e ela parecia bem chateada.

— Tem obrigações que um shifter não pode fugir.

— Um Inuzuka nunca foge! — Kiba riu — Mais fácil parir o filho do que enfrentar a minha mãe. Iruka sensei, obrigado por me receber. Acho que já chega por hoje!

— Não tem mais dúvidas?

— Um monte! Mas não sei se vai caber mais alguma coisa na minha cabeça, meus miolos já tão fervendo. O principal já to sabendo e me deixou muito mais tranquilo. Eu não fazia ideia de como ia botar um filhote na barriga, quer dizer, até tinha uma ideia do “como” — ele corou mesmo sem querer, movendo-se desconfortável na cadeira — Bem, o senhor sabe o que eu quis dizer. Também gostei que não foi uma aula tipo as da academia, foi mais um bate papo. Muito obrigado.

Iruka sorriu.

— Kiba kun, Caso tenha mais alguma dúvida, qualquer dúvida, venha falar comigo. Não busque informação em revistas, muitas delas são bem fantasiosas.

— S-sim, senhor — ele respondeu depressa.

— Pode vir quando quiser conversar. Não tenho previsão de retomar as aulas na totalidade imediatamente. E as missões não tomam muito tempo. Como você disse, a vida vai mudar bastante daqui pra frente, mas você não está sozinho nessa. Ninguém quer que o vínculo seja uma tortura ou uma situação por demais desagradável.

Kiba balançou a cabeça com gratidão. Estava frente a frente com um desafio imensurável e não planejado. Enquanto recebesse apoio e compreensão das pessoas ao seu redor, sabia que poderia cumprir o que a lei exigia.

Sentiu que tudo daria certo no final.


End file.
